Kapitel 05 Zwei, die unterschielicher nicht sein könnten
Ei'nande'r kennenlernen heißt lernen, wie fremd man einander ist. ' '''C. Morgenstern ' Eric konnte beobachten wie die anderen Schüler Kyle anstarrten. Der Nachfahre eines Crusader Großmeisters und dazu noch ein begabter Schwertkämpfer. Unentwegt tuschelten die Schüler untereinander und sahen ihnen nach wenn sie zu dritt irgendwo entlang gingen. Natürlich, Eric hätte gerne gewusst was jetzt aus dem Duell geworden war. Immerhin waren Beide zurückgekommen, aber großartig viel hatte sich nicht geändert. Zwar war die aggressive Spannung zwischen Kyle und Jack irgendwie verschwunden aber trotzdem war Jack nicht anders als sonst geworden. Er schwieg sich aus, machte sich rar und außer zu den Essenszeiten und am Abend bekam man ihn nicht zu Gesicht. Nach dem Unterricht in Planetarer Geschichte, war eine Pause angesetzt. Zu dritt saßen sie draußen auf einer Bank, während Kyle etwas über einen komischen Zwischenfall erzählte den er einmal gehabt hatte. Da tauchte sie plötzlich auf, das Mädchen das gestern ebenfalls an der Fortgeschrittenen Übung teilgenommen hatte. “ ''Hallo”', sagte sie und lächelte freundlich.'' “ Hallo”, entgegnete Eric und Irvin nickt. “ Ha... Ha... hallo”, stotterte Kyle. '' “ ''Du bist Kyle oder”, fragte sie und wandte sich Kyle zu. “ Ja, das bin ich.”'' Entweder war er zu verwundert das sie ihn direkt angesprochen hatte oder er befand sich im Delirium. “ ''Ich bin Aileen. Aileen Takano.”'' ''“Ich weiß”, sagte er und grinste entsetzlich schief, so das Eric ihm schon ein Zeichen geben wollte. '' “ ''Hast du vielleicht Lust heute Mittag mit mir zu essen”, fragte sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. “ Essen? Ich? Mit dir?”'' ''“Ja, mit mir heute Mittag.”'' ''“O... okay, gerne”, sagte er und musste gegen das Grinsen ankämpfen das sich wieder näherte. '' “ ''Dann treffen wir uns nachher hier”, sagte sie und drehte sich um. “Bis dann.”'' Kyle saß da als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Eric machte sich schon ernsthaft Gedanken ob sein Herz stehen geblieben wäre, da brachte ihn eine Stimme wieder zurück ins Leben. “ ''Scheinbar gibt es doch etwas das dich zum schweigen bringt.”'' Sie drehten sich um. An den Baumstamm hinter ihnen gelehnt stand Jack . Wenn er nicht schon die ganze Zeit da gewesen war, hatte er sich in beeindruckender Stille genähert. “ ''Äh, das war nicht das was ihr denkt”, versucht Kyle sich zu verteidigen. '' “ ''Es hat sich keiner was gedacht”, log Eric. “Sie möchte einfach nur mit dir zu Mittag essen. Ist doch in Ordnung, oder?”'' ''“Ja, ist in Ordnung”, sagte Irvin der immer noch überrascht zu sein schien das Jack bei ihnen stand. '' “ ''Hast du dich also entschlossen mein Angebot anzunehmen”, sagte Kyle mit einem schmalen lächeln. “ Bild dir nichts ein”, entgegnete Jack. “Ich studiere dich legendlich um mich auf unser Duell vorzubereiten. Das steht immer noch aus.”'' ''“Dann tu das mal”, sagte Kyle. '' “ ''Habt ihr euch gar nicht duelliert”, wollte Eric wissen. “ Wir wurden leider unterbrochen, aber wir verschieben das einfach”, sagte Jack. Ein Gruppe von Jungen kam an ihnen vorbei. Einer blieb stehen und kam zu ihnen hinüber. Die Anderen folgten ihm. “ Es wundert mich das du mit denen rumhängst”, sagte der Junge. “Du bist doch Kyle Nate oder?”'' ''“Kommt drauf an wer das wissen will”, sagte Kyle. “ Adrian Thorn”, erwiderte der Junge, so als müsste man ihn kennen. '' ''Er hatte ein langes Gesicht und rotblondes Haar das er so trug, das es an eine Flamme erinnerte. Mit in der Gruppe stand auch Quentin Moongrave, der Junge der am Vortag mit Jack aneinander geraten war. '' “ ''Wie ich höre sollst du gut sein”, fuhr Adrian Thorn fort und nickte leicht in Moongraves Richtung. '' “ ''Aha”, sagte Kyle nur und lächelte freundlich. “ Wir hätten noch einen Platz für dich in unserer Gruppe, Interesse?”'' ''“Gruppe”, fragte Eric. “ Wir haben alle bekannte ehemalige Crusader in der Familie”, erklärte Thorn. “Und dein Großvater war einer der berühmtesten Crusader. Also was sagst du?”'' ''“Tut mir leid, aber daraus wird nichts.”'' Thorn tauschte mit seinen Begleitern einige Blicke. “ ''Und warum nicht?”'' ''“Ich habe schon meine eigene Truppe”, sagte Kyle und deutete auf Eric, Irvin und Jack. “Sorry.”'' ''“Tja”, sagte Thorn mit einer säuerlich Miene, “deine Entscheidung. Fragt sich nur ob du sie nicht mal bereust.”'' ''“Denke ich nicht”, sagte Kyle und lehnte sich zurück. Ohne sich zu verabschieden zogen Thorn und seine Bande ab. “ Was sollte das denn”, fragte Eric und sah ihnen nach. “ Kein Plan, aber ich habe ohne hin keine Lust mit denen herumzuhängen.”'' ''“Deine eigene Gruppe, ja?”'' Jack war vor Kyle getreten und sah zu ihm hinunter. “ ''Na selbstverständlich”, erwiderte dieser. “Alle für einen und einer für alle.”'' ''“Träum weiter”, sagte Jack und wandte sich zum gehen. Allerdings wirkte er weniger abweisend als sonst. “ Der taut auch noch auf”, sagte Kyle. “Langsam aber bestimmt.”'' ''“Sag mal”, fragte Eric, “mal ganz ehrlich wollt ihr euch wirklich noch Duellieren?”'' ''“Weißt du es ist so, wenn man gut in etwas ist, wirklich gut in etwas ist, braucht man eine Herausforderung. Meine heißt Jack Raynor und seine werde wohl ich sein. Egal was die Tests sagen, er hat’s drauf, das habt ihr auch gesehen und ich will wissen wer besser ist. Er oder ich.”'' ''“Sch.... Schwere Entscheidung”, sagte Irvin und starrte auf den Boden. “ Ja”, nickt Kyle und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. “Und du taust auch noch auf.”'' '' Sie brachten noch zwei Stunden Interplanetare Politik hinter sich und dann läutete es zum Mittag essen. '' ''Kyle wartet an der Bank, wie vorher mit Aileen verabredet. '' ''Erik und Irvin waren ohne ihn zum essen gegangen da sie nicht stören wollten. Also wartete Kyle mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl im Magen und betrachtete intensiv seine Schuhe. “ Hey”, sagte Aileen die plötzlich vor ihm stand. Kyle sah hoch und versuchte nicht dümmlich zu grinsen obwohl er sich dazu gezwungen fühlte. '' “ ''Hey”, antwortete er etwas zu übertrieben. “ Schön das du gekommen bist.”'' ''“Na klar, warum nicht?”'' ''“Na ja ich hatte vorhin das Gefühl das du wenig begeistert warst”, sagte Aileen. “ Nein, nein”, rief Kyle und hob die Hände. “Ich bin sehr begeistert, äh ich meine natürlich ich finde es toll.”'' ''“Schön, wollen wir dann?”'' ''“Klar.”'' Erik konnte beobachten wie Kyle mit Aileen einen Platz nahe am Eingang ansteuerte. Weit weg von dort wo er mit Irvin saß. Kyle sah nicht mehr so unbeholfen aus wie noch vor dem Mittag. Interessant wie das doch alles ineinander Griff. Scheinbar war Aileen auch an Kyle interessiert so wie es auch andersherum war. “ ''Die passen zusammen”, sagte Irvin und schaute verstollen auf die Tischplatte. “ Tja das stimmt wohl”, sagte Erik und stellte seinen leeren Becher aufs Tablett. “ Hey ihr Beiden.”'' Erik sah über seine Schulter und erkannte Adrian Thorn und seine Truppe. “ ''Ihr seit doch die Freunde von Nate, oder?”'' ''“Ja”, sagte Erik wobei er die zwei Buchstaben ziemlich lang zog. Irvin nickte bestätigend. “ Unglaublich, das der lieber mit euch rumhängt als mit uns”, sagte Adrian und grinste seinen Kumpanen zu. “Ihr habt doch noch nicht mal was im Schwertkampf drauf.”'' ''“Nun ja”, begann Erik. Was sollte er sagen? Es war ja nicht mal gelogen. Sowohl Irvin als auch er selbst waren nicht grade vorzeige Schwertkämpfer. Außerdem wollte er auch keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen. “ Wo ist Nate überhaupt? Hat er schon die Nase voll von euch?”'' ''“Er ist dahinten irgendwo”, sagte Erik und nickte in Richtung des Eingangs. '' “ ''Sag ich doch, ihr seid schon abgeschrieben. Schön, schön. Dann seht mal zu das ihr verschwindet, das ist unser Platz.”'' Erik sah zu Irvin hinüber der schon aufgesprungen war und verfluchte sich das er nicht genug Rückrat hatte etwas zu sagen, aber was hätte er tun sollen? Sich wegen dem Sitzplatz mit Thorn anlegen? Der hatte immerhin sechs Freunde dabei, allesamt gut einen Kopf größer als Erik selbst. Er konnte ebenfalls nur kapitulieren und aufstehen. “ ''Komm Irvin gehen wir.”'' ''“G..g... gut.”'' Lachend drängten sich Thorn und die anderen auf die Sitzplätze während Erik und Irvin verschwanden. Sie gingen nach draußen und setzten sich auf eine Bank. “ ''Tut mir leid”, seufzte Erik. “Ich bin leider nicht so der Kämpfertyp.”'' ''“Ich auch nicht”, sagte Irvin. “Macht nichts.”'' Eigentlich stimmte es was Adrian gesagt hatte. Sie waren nicht so begabt wie Kyle und es kam Erik plötzlich eigenartig vor mit jemanden wie ihm befreundet zu sein. Jemand der so bekannt und so gut war. Erik schüttelte den Kopf. Offensichtlich war es Kyle ja egal, er hatte ja selbst gesagt das sie eine Gruppe waren. Von dem allem bekam Kyle nichts mit. Er saß mit Aileen so weit entfernt und war so abgelenkt das er die missliche Lage seiner Freunde nicht bemerkte. “ ''Also du bist ein Verwandter vom ehemaligen Großmeister Nate ja?”'' ''“Ja”, sagte Kyle. “Meine Eltern waren nicht begeistert davon das ich her komme. Sie halten die Crusader nicht für so toll. Und wie steht es mit dir?”'' ''“Na ja meine Eltern waren sehr froh, mein Onkel ist schließlich hier im Orden und sie haben sich gefreut das ich hier her wollte.”'' ''“Ist dein Onkel Meister hier im Orden?”'' ''“Eigentlich eher Großmeister.”'' ''“Großmeister”, sagte Kyle und sein Kiefer klappte hinunter. “Etwa Großmeister Muldoon?”'' ''“Genau.”'' ''“Krass”, nickte Kyle schließlich. Aileen sah ihn kurz an und lachte dann. “ Du bist echt interessant”, sagte sie schließlich. “ Oh, äh, danke du auch.”'' ''“Ich hoffe du hältst mich nicht für aufdringlich”, sagte Aileen und sah kurz auf die Tischplatte. “ Aufdringlich”, lachte Kyle etwas aufgesetzt, “ach was, quatsch, natürlich nicht.”'' ''“Ich wäre gerne öfter mit dir zusammen”, sagte Aileen und lächelte. “ Mit mir? Warum?”'' ''“Ja, du bist mir schon am ersten Tag aufgefallen und ich finde dich nett.”'' Kyle wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen und wild schreiend umhergelaufen. Ihr ging es genau wie ihm. War das Schicksal? Aber was sollte er sagen? Wenn das ein Mädchen sagte, dann war das ja okay aber er als Junge konnte so was schlecht sagen. Andererseits... . “ ''Ah ja? Du bist mir auch aufgefallen.”'' ''“Und?”'' ''“Ich würde mich auch gerne öfter mit dir treffen”, sagte er. “ Das ist schön”, sagte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seine. '' ''Kyle sah zu ihr hinüber und lächelte sie an, das erste mal unbeschwert und offen. Richard Tarbrow saß in seinem Büro und überflog einige Berichte die er erhalten hatte. Es war verglichen mit den Arbeiten die er früher zu erledigen hatte weniger Aufwendig. '' ''Sein jetziger Posten als Stellvertreter des Innenministers war weniger wichtig als man annahm. Hauptsächlich musste er bei verschiedenen Anlässen die Vertretung übernehmen wenn der Innenminister Berin Fideler auf anderen, wichtigeren Veranstaltungen war oder sonst irgendwie verhindert wurde. '' ''Fideler war ein ruhiger und angenehmer Zeitgenosse der Tarbrow seine ruhe ließ und ihn nie unnötig antrieb. '' ''Ein wahrer Segen. '' ''Doch war Tarbrow nicht entgangen wie Meyers Politik sich momentan entwickelte. Es stand genug davon in der Presse und das ENN brachte andauernd neue Berichte über die wachsenden unruhen wegen der Arbeitssituation und den Extrateressten. '' ''Es wurde langsam immer ernster und es gab sogar schon vereinzelte Übergriffe, die allerdings immer glimpflich ausgegangen waren. Noch. Ganz tief in Tarbrows Magen herschte das Gefühl das es noch längst nicht vorbei war. '' ''Schon einmal hatte Meyer ein Demonstation von Extrateressten Gegnern durch die Polizei auflösen lassen. '' ''Was würde er nun tun? Ohne Vorwarnung ging die Tür zu seinem Büro auf und zwei Männer, gefolgt von Miss Hazel, der Sekretärin des Innenministers betraten den Raum. Der Jüngere der Beiden, er musste in etwa Tarbrows Alter haben, ging aufrecht hinter dem älteren Mann. Der jünger Mann war Tarbrow nicht bekannt, der Ältere dafür um so mehr. Respektvoll stand Tarbrow auf als sie näher kamen. “Guten Tag Mr. Präsident “, sagte Tarbrow. “Der Innenminister ist nicht da aber wenn Sie es wünschen kann ich... .” “Sparen Sie sich das Richard”, blaffte Meyer. “Ich bin hier um mit Ihnen zu sprechen.” “Mit mir? Dann nehmen Sie bitte platz.” “Haben Sie meine letzte Rede im WNN gesehen”, sagte Meyer ohne sich zu setzen. “Ja, ich denke... .” “Sie war furchtbar. Ich brauche für den nächsten öffentlichen Auftritt eine von Ihnen verfasste Rede über die derzeitige Arbeitsmarkt Entwicklung.” “Es gibt doch sicher andere die das tun könnten. Ich fürchte ich bin im Moment.... .” “Das ist egal”, sagte Meyer. “Wenn es um solche Dinge geht sind sie der Beste.” “Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen”, sagte Tarbrow, “aber.... .” “Aber, aber kein Aber. Bedenken Sie Richard, das ich sie immer gefördert habe und wer Ihnen diesen Platz hier besorgt hat.” Da war natürlich komplett übertrieben. Meyer hatte ihn weder gefördert noch sonst irgendwie großartig dafür gesorgt das er diese Stelle bekam. Tarbrow hatte sich das selbst erarbeitet. Natürlich sagte er das Meyer nicht. Es war nie von Vorteil Meyer zu wiedersprechen, egal ob man ihm direkt unterstand oder in einem anderen Zweig der Politik tätig war. “Geben sie mir die vorliegenden Daten und ich werde mich darum kümmern”, resignierte Tarbrow. “Gut”, sagte Meyer und sah sich dann kurz um. “Weylan gehen Sie doch bitte schon mal vor, ich muss noch etwas persönliches mit Mister Tarbrow besprechen.” “Ja Mister President”, sagte der junge Mann namens Weylan und nickt Tarbrow beim gehen kurz zu. Meyer wartet bis die Tür sich hinter seinem Begleiter geschlossen hatte. “Nun Richard, ich vermisse in letzter Zeit ihre Berichte über die Crusader”, sagte Meyer ungehalten. '' ''“Mister President, seit dreizehn Jahren habe ich nun schon für sie ein Auge auf die Crusader. In all den Jahren ist nie etwas vorgefallen das in irgendeinem Zusammenhang mit Ihnen steht. Ich denke nun, eine weiter Überwachung ist zeitverschwendung.” “Zeitverschwendung denken Sie”, erwiederte Meyer. “Es geht mir hier einfach darum über alles informiert zu sein was dort vorgeht und sei es auch nur die Anschaffung eines neuen Stuhls!” “Verzeihen Sie mir, aber ich verstehe den Sinn nicht. Die Crusader sind nun wirklich über jeden zweifel erhaben.” “Wissen Sie Richard, es ist eigentlich ganz simpel. Was nutzt eine Waffe wenn man sie nicht nutzen kann? Sicher sie kann abschreckend wirken, doch irgendwann hat auch die dümmste Krähe keine Angst mehr vor der Vogelscheuche. Rowan wollte das damals nicht einsehen und Muldoon ist eben so uneinsichtig. Was wenn ich irgendwann einmal die Crusader einsetzen muss und sie weigern sich aufgrunde dessen das sie es nicht für nötig halten? Wohlmöglich stellen sie sich dann gegen unsere Armee.” “Das halte ich für un.... .” “Es ist eine Möglichkeit. Ausserdem wissen sie was für ein Kostenfaktor die Crusader sind? Aufgrund dieses alten Vertrages von damals kommt die Regierung für alles auf was die Crusader betrifft.” “Der Verteidigungshaushalt lässt.. .” “Fangen Sie mir jetzt nicht mit dem Verteidigungshaushalt an. Die Arbeiten an der Pericon haben den größten Teil davon verbraucht. Sechs Jahre Planung und acht Jahre Bauzeit. Das war so nicht gedacht aber es gibt immer Rückschläge.” “Wenn Sie es wünschen werde ich die Berichte nachreichen, auch wenn ich es nicht gut finde.” “Das ist auch nicht von Interesse. Machen Sie einfach weiter.” Damit verabschiedete Meyer sich und verließ den Raum. Tarbrow hatte keine Ahnung was Meyer wirlich mit den Crusadern im Sinn hatte. Seit dreizehn Jahren war er ein immer wiederkehrender Gast bei den Crusadern und niemals gab es irgend einen Grund zu glauben das diese Leute irgendetwas im Schild führten das Meyer oder der Erde schaden würde. '' ''Trotzdem beharrte Meyer darauf. Seine Argumente waren im übrigen nur vorgeschoben. '' ''Grade die Kosten erwähnte Meyer gerne wenn er sich wieder einmal bei Muldoon darüber beschwerte das die Crusader autonom blieben. Es stimmte das die Crusader in erster Linie aus dem Verteidigungsetat finanziert wurden, aber dazu kamen auch noch viele Spenden und die Tatsache das auch der Interplanetare Rat die Finanzierung unterstützte, seit dem die Crusader sich um die Probleme anderer Völker kümmerten.Hochgerechnet kam der Verteidigungsetat der Erde grademal auf zwölf Prozent. '' ''Deswegen konnte Tarbrow es auch nicht ausstehen für Meyer zu arbeiten. Man musste Grundsätzlich das tun was man absolut nicht wollte. Deswegen und auch nur deswegen hatte Tarbrow sein Chance genutzt und war der Stellvertretende Innenminster geworden. So hatte er endlich Ruhe vor Meyer, dachte er jedenfalls. '' ''Am besten war es das er die Rede schrieb, die Berichte nachreichte und unafgeforderte weitere Berichte versandte. Dann würde er wohl endlich seine Ruhe haben. Nach dem der allgemeine Unterricht beendete war, war es für Kyle und Jack zeit sich bei Meister Hart zu melden um ihre Strafe zu bekommen. Nebeneinander trotteten sie in Richtung der Sporthalle. Ein ungewohntes Bild und auch Jack hatte sich gefragt warum er nicht alleine vorgegangen war. '' ''Wiederwillig musste er sich eingestehen das er überrascht gewesen war, das Kyle versucht hatte die Schuld des gestriegen Abends zu teilen. '' ''So etwas hatte Jack noch nie erlebt. Seine Erfahrungen waren eher umgekehrter Natur. Das Waisenhaus in dem er gelebt hatte, war ein Ort an dem jeder nur an sich dachte. Es war nicht so das er eine Sympathie für Kyle entwickelt hatte, aber es wäre doch interessant zu beobachten wie sich dieser Junge weiter verhielt. Jack konnte auch nicht leugnen, das er eine Konfrontation mit einem Schwert in der Hand, auch wenn es nur ein Übungsschwert gewesen wäre, durchaus reizvoll gefunden hätte. Schon früh hatte er gemerkt das er ein gutes Gefühl für solche Dinge hatte. Zwar hatte er immer nur mit Stöckern oder Besen hantiert, aber seine Handhabung war zweifellos von einem gewissen Können geprägt. '' ''Er war ohne Erwartungen hier hergekommen. Zwar hatte dieser Kerl namens Muldoon ihm gesagt, das er hier sein Können ausleben würde können, allerdings lernen und sich von anderen Leuten nerven lassen, das hätte er auch im Waisenhaus gekonnt. Einzig die Aussicht hier etwas mehr über den Umgang mit einem Schwert zu lernen hatte ihn umgestimmt. '' ''Die Tests jedoch hatte er nicht ernst genommen. Auf so etwas hatte er keine Lust. Er war nun mal sehr eigen, wenn man das so nennen konnte. Irgendwann war er zu dem Entschluss gekommen das er die Ruhe schätzte und auch niemand brauchte der andauernd um ihn herum war. Vielleicht natürlich für ein Waisenkind. '' ''Obwohl, die anderen Kinder im Waisenhaus hatten sich auch untereinander verstanden. '' ''Nur Jack schien dort nicht hinein zu passen. '' ''Die Fronten waren sehr schnell geklärt und so blieb Jack alleine und nur ab und an versuchten sich andere mit ihm anzulegen. Sie dachten weil er alleine war, war er schwach aber da hatten sie sich getäuscht. '' ''Selbst die Kinder die zwei, sogar drei Jahre älter waren als er hatten gelernt das man sich lieber nicht mit ihm anlegt. Und jetzt war er hier, an einem neuen Ort und es ging schon wieder los. Damit meinte er nicht Kyle, der schien sich ebenfalls nicht zu scheren was andere über ihn dachten. '' ''Da war zum Beispiel dieser Moongrave, der sich für etwas besseres hielt und Jack natürlich für etwas schlechteres. Der Gedanke einfach von hier zu verschwinden und irgendwohin zu gehen wo niemand war, wo nur er ganz alleine Lebte war einmal mehr sehr stark gewesen. '' ''Meister Hart erweiterte sie schon am Eingang der Halle. '' ''“Na da seit ihr ja schon”, sagte er freundlich. “Pünktlich seid ihr ja zumindest. Also fange wir an.” Über ein Tastenfeld neben der Tür gab Marvin einen Code ein und die Tür öffnete sich. Bei ihrem Eintreten aktivierte sich automatisch die Beleuchtung. '' ''Die Halle war im inneren, wie schon das äussere vermuten ließ ebenfalls rechteckig. Der Boden war mit mehreren Makierungen versehen wurden die einzelne Bereich zeigten. Drei kleiner, viereckig Übungsringe, ähnlich dem der sich draußen befand erhoben sich mit einigem abstand zueinander aus dem Boden. An den Wänden standen mehrere Schwertständer die als ablage für die Übungschwerter dienten. Um den ganzen Bereich herum waren auch einzelen Sitzbänke verteilt. '' ''Es glich fast einer Sporthalle wie man sie aus Schulen kannte. Eine solche, nur viel kleiner gab es auch an dem Waisenhaus aus dem Jack kam. Allerdings um ein vielfaches einfacher ausgestattet. '' ''“Ich habe schon alles für euch vorbereitet”, begann Marvin und deutete auf zwei Metalleimer die mit Wasser gefüllt waren und neben denen zwei Schruber standen. “Sie wollen doch nicht das wir hier putzen”, fragte Kyle skeptisch. '' ''“Natürlich, was glaubst du denn?” “Ich dachte an etwas das weniger, zeitaufwendig ist”, entgegnete Kyle. “Nun, deswegen nennt man es auch Strafe.” “Ja schon, aber... .” “Für abers ist auch später noch Zeit. Desto eher ihr anfangt desto schneller seid ihr fertig.” “Ja Meister”, sagte Kyle, während Jack schon begonnen hatte den Boden zu schruben. Eine ganze Weile war nur das leise Geräusch der Schruber auf dem Hallenboden zu hören. Marvin Hart hatte sich mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen auf einer der Bänke ausgebreitet und die Augen geschlossen. Nach einer ganzen Weile hielt Kyle an und betrachtet den daliegenden Marvin Hart. “Schläft er jetzt oder wie”, fragte er Jack, der nur kurz aufblickte, mit den Schultern zuckte und dann weiter arbeitete. '' ''Kyle gähnte ausgiebig und neigte dann den Kopf von links nach rechts. “Lass uns eine Pause machen”, sagte er zu Jack. “Gut”, gab dieser zurück. “Ja, das habt ihr euch verdient”, sagte Marvin und setzte sich auf. “Sie haben gar nicht geschlafen”, fragte Kyle erstaunt. “Nein, das ist meine Art der Meditation. Immerhin seit ihr beide ziemlich fix. Aber vielleicht kommt es mir auch nur so vor weil ich sonst immer hier putzen musste.” “Ernsthaft?” “Ich glaube ich habe hier so ziemlich jede Strafarbeit bekommen die man sich einfallen lassen kann. Somit halte ich nicht nur den Rekord für den schnellsten Schwertkampf sondern auch für die meisten Strafarbeiten.” “Der schnellste Schwertkampf”, fragte Kyle, sein interesse war geweckt. “Unter fünf Sekunden”, erklärte Marvin. “Es war beim Schwert ziehen. Ich habe meinen Gegner entwaffnet und gewonnen.”